Be My Valentine
by ForTheGun
Summary: WillxGrell. Sebastian once again turns Grell down. Could William help cheer him up?


A/N: So, I just wanted to get a little something done for Valentine's Day. To be honest, this is my least favorite fanfiction that I've written. I thought it would be cute, but then it just kind of turned to shit.

And what better way to fix shitty fictions than to throw in some random kissing?

Well, kissing's always good, but I could have thrown in some actual material, or some funny jokes that I wrote down.

Oh well.

I hope somebody likes it!

Disclaimer: You better be damn happy I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

~And with that said, let this epic tale begin...!~

(HAAAZAR!)

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Grell walked the streets of London, heading away from the Phantomhive Manor, disappointment written across his features. The talented demonic butler had once again turned him down. And on Valentine's Day, none the less. Now he was going to go home, bandage himself up, read a sappy romance novel, and go to bed.

Why bandage himself up, you ask? He acquired quite a few cuts and bruises that probably wouldn't heal too quickly on their own. It's a real shame he was bleeding all over his new dress.

As he thought of his pathetic love life, he suddenly felt something metal whisk past his head, embedding itself into the wall behind him. He looked shakily to his right to find a long metal pole. Before he had time to think too hard on it, a low voice called his name.

"Grell Sutcliff, what in the devil's name do you think you're doing all the way out here?"

The voice came from his beloved boss, William. Said man jumped from the roof on which he was previously standing on. He retracted his death scythe and approached Grell. The redhead half felt like cowering back in fear, but decided to stand his ground. William stopped about 15 feet from his subordinate.

He sized up the redhead and raised a brow. "You know, East End is awfully dangerous at night. Walking around in that, well, someone might mistake you for a female prostitute."

Grell blushed bright red. "How rude~! What are you trying to say~!"

"I was only joking. You look very lovely, Sutcliff." William said with a slight tug upward on the corners of his lips. He was surprisingly less formal when nobody else was around but Grell.

"Oh~! Thank you, dearie~! You look quite handsome yourself, as always." Grell chirped happily. In all actuality, that really boosted his confidence. Before William appeared, he just felt like curling up on the cobblestone road and crying.

William stepped closer. "Well, maybe ev- Oh my god!" he got close enough to see the blood running down Grell's eyelid, and the bruises that covered his arms, legs, and lord knows where else. He rushed over, "How did this happen?"

"Oh, well... Uh... You see," he looked down and fondled with his skirt, "I kind of asked Sebas-chan out again," William cringed at the pet name Grell gave the wretched demon, "And, despite it being Valentine's Day, he kind of, as you can see... Turned me down." a few tears streamed down Grell's pale cheeks, mixing his blood with his mascara.

William sighed. "So IT did this to you." he pulled a handkerchief from his suit pocket. Placing his hand on Grell's chin, he tilted the smaller man's head up so that he could wipe away excess blood and makeup. "Honestly." he said frustratedly, "Why do you constantly hang around that... That THING, if all it does is hurt you?"

"That THING has a name, William." Grell snapped. Really, he couldn't give a fuck about what William said about Sebastian, for at the moment, his heart had just been broken by the demon. The redhead would love to see that branch-trimmer of William's implanted in Sebastian's face. The real reason he was defending the demon was because he wanted to see what how William would react, but then, another thought crossed his mind. "You hurt me just as much as Sebastian does, so why should you care?"

William stopped cleaning the shorter man's face as his gaze dropped to the ground. Grell looked up at him, confusedly. William spoke in a soft (but proffesional, as always) tone holding... Sadness? "I... I'm sorry. I hate to watch... Mr. Michaelis mistreat you. I know I'm just as guilty, but I never mean to hurt you. For some reason, I always end up taking all my rage and stress out on you. I've come to the conclusion that maybe it's because... You're the only person I have. I never meant to hurt you, and I don't want to lose you. I'm so sorry, Grell."

"W-Will..." Grell teared up again.

"Which is why I ask for your forgiveness. And ask..." William's voice trailed off near the end.

"Ask what?" Grell gazed up at him, blinking in confusion.

William took a thin but long box out of his jacket. Grell looked at the box, puzzled. The tall man removed the lid to reveal a single, beautiful red rose. Grell's eyes widened. William took the rose from the box and held it out.

"Will you be my valentine?"

Before Grell could even take the rose, let alone respond, William found the redhead standing with his arms wrapped around his waist, head against his chest, sobbing into his jacket. 'What the hell did I do now?' he thought. "A-Are you okay? Did... Did I do something wrong?" he asked resting a hand on the sobbing redhead's back.

Grell looked up at him with big, watery eyes. "N-No. It's just... Here I am, being such an ass to you, and you're acting so sweet... Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well," William's gaze shifted to the side, "I hate it when that jackass treats you like this. Beats you up, then kicks you out on the street. And for what? Just because you're a little different from everybody else? You just shouldn't be treated this way... But, what room do I have to talk? I guess I treat you just the same."

Grell buried his face back in William's chest. He mumbled something that the taller man couldn't quite make out.

"Pardon?"

"I said, no you don't."

"Again, I say... Pardon?" William raised a brow in confusion.

"You don't treat me half as bad as he does. In fact, you treat me better than almost everyone else I know does. You don't judge me by my looks, or my sexuality. You judge me by the real, crazy dumbass inside, and I really appreciate that." William didn't know how to respond, so when all was silent, the redhead continued. "I... I know I have a lot of... Mental problems, and I'm hard to get along with, but I'm very grateful to you for sticking by my side all these years. It makes me feel... Wanted."

William waited for a few seconds, before leaning down and pulling Grell into a real (not an awkward half-assed) hug. "You ARE wanted. Don't let those bastards who tease you tell you otherwise. And, trust me, if I hear of... Sebastian Michaelis hurting you again, God help me, I will smack a bitch."

Grell gave a snort of laughter in William's shoulder. This was his uptight, ass-ish boss trying to make him smile.

All to soon, William pulled out of the hug. He cleared his throat awkwardly and handed the rose to Grell. The redhead took it with a sweet smile and a curtsy. "Why thank you, kind sir."

William decided to play along (just to flatter Grell) and knelt down on his knee, offering his bloody, but smiling subordinate his hand. "My princess."

Grell giggled and took his hand, before frowning and yelling, "SHIT!"

This startled William, making him stumble when he tried to stand up. "W-What the hell? What's wrong?"

"A hot guy FINALLY decides to pay some attention to me. Right. After. He. Wipes. Off. All. My. Makeup. With his. Damned. Handkerchief!" the fuming redhead stomped childishly at every word.

William snorted, something that doesn't happen often, making Grell look at him with a raised eyebrow and an expression that just screamed, 'Bitch, did you just SNORT at me? I will chainsaw your fucking head off.'

William ignored this and said, "Oh, shove it, diva. You look fine. Good, actually... Perhaps even hot."

"Oh?" Grell licked his lips very... Seductively, and stood on his toes so that his mouth was right next to William's ear. "In that case, what do ya say? Wanna work a little O~VER~TIME~?" he unbuttoned one of the buttons on William's vest with each syllable of the word, 'overtime'. If William wasn't William, he would have blushed... And he would have a massive nosebleed.

Grell, seeing that William wasn't moving, but his eyes were glazed over with lust, one of his eyebrows was raised, and his mouth was parted slightly, decided that the older man was spacing out and having a, dare I say it, fantasy. Yes, William T. Spears was having a fantasy.

Hell must have frozen over.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to make a move, Grell moved a little bit lower, to just above the collar of the tall man's shirt, and bit down on his neck with those razor sharp teeth of his. This snapped William out of his daze with a jolt of pain. "Damn it, Sutcliff!" he hissed.

Grell immediately pulled back, eyes wide in terror. "Oh my God, Will! I'm so sorry! I forgot about my... Teeth." he cringed at the taste of blood in his mouth. Without thinking, he leaned in and gave a tender kiss on the now damaged area of William's neck. This made William blink a few times, as he looked down at the redhead, whom was now pulling away.

"Sorry, dearie. I forgot about my teeth." Grell folded his hands behind his back and sheepishly kicked at the ground.

"N-No! Don't worry about it. I was just a bit startled. It wasn't... Entirely unpleasant, actually." the more he thought about it, the more he wished Grell would do it again.

Instead, Grell decided to play drama queen. He threw his hand on his forehead and fell backward into William's arms. "Oh~! Such a curse these teeth are! Even the man I love- Mmph!"

He was cut off when William crashed their lips together, partially because he wasn't in the mood to listen to Grell's rants, and partially because he was more than a little turned on. When he pulled away, Grell was looking up at him with both eyebrows raised (he was still in the ballroom dancing, 'dipped' position).

But sadly for William, his rant continued.

"Oh, and such a great man he is, whom has stolen this maiden's heart." he closed his eyes, "Take me."

One of William's eyebrows rose at this. "All it took was one kiss?"

Without answering, Grell pulled himself back into a standing position, grabbed William's hand, and the pair started walking away. The latter shrugged away his confusion and walked beside the shorter...

Man.

Woman.

Thing.

"You know," William striked up a conversation, "You're not as crazy as you think."

"Hmm~ And you're not as much of an uptight ass as everyone ELSE thinks~" Grell chirped.

"Wow... Thanks... I think..."

A few moments passed.

"Hey, Will?" Grell asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean you're going to stop hurting me?"

William pondered this for a moment. "I'll try."

"NOOO!" Grell whined loudly, like a child.

"What!" William stopped and looked at him, clearly dumbfounded.

"Hmm~ I like a little physical abuse~" Grell purred seductively.

"Of course you do." William stated blankly. "Maybe you ARE as crazy as you let on."

Grell smacked him on the arm. "Heeeey!"

"My God, I was just joking." William raised his hands, in a surrendering gesture. They walked in silence for a few more moments. "I... I have very strong feelings of fondness and care toward you, Sutcliff. Happy Valentine's day."

Grell smiled softly. "I love you, too. Happy Valentine's Day, Will." Grell rested his head on William's shoulder as they walked.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Well, there it is!

I know it wasn't written very well, but I was in a bit of a hurry.

Thank you for reading, and please, every time I get a new review, I have a smile stuck on my face for about an hour.

So, please drop a review!

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
